The Master's Daughter
by VNerada
Summary: The Doctor has found a very strange girl in the middle of nothingness, in the middle of nowhere. She' anything but human, and yet has the appearance of human. Believe me, its way more interesting then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor sighed as he leaned up against the console of the Tardis. Such a boring day… He had a horrible headache and just to top it off he was bored. "Come on old girl, take me somewhere important. Somewhere I'm needed. Greatly," the Doctor said to his Tardis.

Then to the Doctor's surprise, the Tardis exploded into light and electric shocks, catching him off guard. It felt like the Tardis was on top of an earthquake and he was thrown around the room like a doll inside a box that an angry two year old had gotten hold of.

The Doctor held onto the railing for his dear life until it finally stopped. It didn't make the noise it usually did when it landed, but the Doctor was sure that his Tardis had, in fact, taken him somewhere important. He got up and stretched, rubbing his shoulder. "Aright then, where are we old girl?" the Doctor asked, but the Tardis was silent and responded in what the Doctor translated as a low growl. "Weeeeell," the Doctor said. "Wherever we are, you really don't like it, do you?"

The Doctor walked cautiously over to the door and slowly reached for it when it opened just a crack by itself. The Doctor was silent as he thought he could hear a low and muffled sound of crying. To the Doctor, it sounded like someone in utter despair and extreme pain. He opened the door slightly and peeked his head around to find that he was in… nothingness… Just plain, pure whiteness. Then, placed about ten feet in front of the Tardis, was a girl.

She was turned away from the Tardis, sitting on the ground, or floor I guess, with her arms wrapped around her legs, heart breaking sobs emanating from her hidden face. She wore a ripped up black shirt with an orange tank top underneath and a very small black tutu. The Doctor reached out for her and touched her shoulder. She immediately turned around and shuffled backwards, fear in her eyes as she tried to get as far away from him as possible.

It broke the Doctor's heart to see this, such an abused young girl. She looked maybe fifteen, but was so starved and malnourished that she resembled a skeleton on Halloween. She was much paler then she should be and the Doctor noticed that her face had no flaws. It was as if she had been sculpted. She had big ice blue eyes that stared at him and full light pink lips. She had short black hair and such a tormented look about her, all the Doctor wanted to do was to just scoop her up into his arms and hug her tears away.

"Are you alright?" The Doctor walked closer to her and she scooted away again. He held out his hands and kneeled down. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

It was a very long minute before she started to lift her hand up to his and she looked into his eyes, hope filling her icy blue ones. The Doctor took her hand and was surprised at how cold she was, frozen like a pale little Popsicle. He helped her up but she wobbled on her feet and fell on him. He caught her and tried to hold her steady but she pulled away when he tried. She obviously didn't like touching very much. When she backed up he kept a hold on her.

"Please, let me help you," the Doctor said.

She stood there, staring at him like she was trying to figure out what he was saying. Then in one second she was on the floor, huddled into a ball, holding the sides of her head and screaming in pain. The Doctor was next to her in a second, trying to help.

"What is it? Please, you have to tell me what's wrong." The girl only screamed and ground her teeth together, her eyes squeezed shut. The Doctor looked at her and saw how much pain she was in and decided to help her if she liked it or not. He scooped her up easily and carried her inside the Tardis, though she kept straightening her body and tensing, screaming in pain and trying to get away at the same time. "I've got you, it's alright. I'm going to take care of you I promise." When the Doctor held her in his arms he felt something he hadn't felt in a very, very, very long time. He felt warmth, like he was meant to find her. He loved this girl, whoever she was. But not in a romantic sort of way. In a way that made him want to protect her and hold her, and to watch after her….. Like a father.

The Doctor took her into the Tardis and asked his Tardis to make a nice room. The door was red and the handle was clear like a diamond. He opened it and took her in to find just what he had asked for. There was a large bed and a nightstand with a lamp, along with a red dresser. The bed frame was red, but everything else was white. He laid her down in the bed and she started to relax, though she still looked scared and her big eyes looked at him as if she was silently asking him if he was going to hurt her.

"Calm down, you're safe. Nothing is going to hurt you." The Doctor brushed the bangs out of her eyes and looked very kindly at her. Surprisingly enough, she fell asleep. He sighed, relieved, and sat down in a red chair across from the girl. The Doctor's mind worked like clockwork, trying to figure her out. She hadn't spoken at all, meaning that she could possibly have no idea how to. But then again, she was dressed in human clothes, around 21st or 22nd century England… Or America. But it really didn't make sense. She was just sitting there, in nothingness, in the middle of the Universe, all alone. Dressed in human Earth clothes…

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and stood up. She would be alright here, he knew for sure, but he just didn't want to leave her alone. 'Oh, crap!' the Doctor thought. He had left the Master! And if he had been thrown around during that strange experience, then so had the Master! The Doctor ran out of the room and locked it with his sonic screwdriver. "Listen old girl, I want you to look after her like your life depends on it! Understand?" The Doctor said to the Tardis as he raced down the hall. He opened the door to the Master's room and froze at the sight. "Master? Are you alright?"

The Master laid unconscious on top of his dresser. Just laying flat on his back, all the way on top of the dresser. The Master turned his head to the Doctor and glared at him. "What the hell was that?"

"You mean the earthquake?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes the bloody earthquake! What the hell happened!"

"I'm not exactly sure right now. But… I picked up another passenger. I think-"

"You did what!" the Master shouted. He turned to get off the dresser but momentarily forgot that he was so high and fell off, landing with a thud.

"Are you ok? That looked like it hurt," said the Doctor.

"Yes, I'm fine," the Master grunted painfully. He cracked his back and stretched out his arms.

"I think you'd like her, Master."

"Oh it's a she, is it? Of course, yet another companion!" the Master rolled his eyes and huffed.

"No, it's not another companion. I just found her in complete nothingness, in the middle of nowhere. She's sleeping now, but she was having that same kind of thing you have when the drumming gets to loud."

The Master glared at him and stayed silent. "So why the bloody hell did you bring her here?"

"I want to help her. And I don't think she can speak either. She has vocals, believe me, but I don't think she has a language."

"You just love 'helping' people, don't you?" The Master folded his arms and rolled his eyes again. "Don't you ever just mind your own bloody business?"

"I'm the Doctor. It's just what I do, Master."

"Well I think you should just throw her out into space. See if she explodes or not."

The Doctor clenched his jaw, losing his patience with the Master. "Killing people is not the answer and you know that.

"So then when can I meet this mysterious girl?"

"Later, when she wakes up."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor stood at the main console, trying to think things over. It had been about a day since he had found the girl but she hadn't woken up yet. He decided to check on the Master and the girl and went down the hall to the room he had made for her. But when he got there the door was open and she was gone. The Doctor panicked and ran out of the room, heading for the Master's room. When he got there he burst through the door to find something very unusual.

The Master was lying asleep in bed, and next to him, curled up at his chest was the girl. "Master?" the Doctor asked. He walked over to the bed and shook the Master's shoulder. The Master sleepily opened his eyes and jumped when he saw the girl next to him. He fell off the bed and the Doctor laughed, helping him up. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, obviously still tired and wondering why she had been woken up.

"What the hell is she doing here?" the Master asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question, actually," replied the Doctor.

"That's the girl you picked up?" The Master asked, pointing the girl in his bed. "You didn't tell me she was fifteen. Oh for god's sake, she's fifteen and she was in my bed!"

"It looked like she was cuddling with you, actually," the Doctor said, trying to hide his smile.

"Cuddling! I do NOT cuddle!"

The girl wrapped her arms around the Master, taking him by surprise. He stood there, unsure of what to do and kind of uncomfortable. "I think she likes you, Master."

The Master pulled the girl off and backed up. "Great. You picked up a freak."

"Master, be nice. We have no idea if she's even human."

"Why don't you just sonic her or something?"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and buzzed it at the girl, who jumped backwards so fast that she practically did a flip over the bed and landed on the other side on her head. She wrapped her arms around her head and bared her teeth at the Doctor like an angry animal.

The Master raised an eyebrow and smirked. "She hates you."

"That is extraordinary!"

"What, that she hates you so much?"

"No! When I used my sonic screwdriver on her the results were off the charts! She is anything BUT human!"

"I like her," the Master said, laughing.

The girl cautiously made her way around the bed, keeping a wary eye on the Doctor and stood behind the Master like he was a shield.

"Ah, are you scared of the big bad Doctor?" the Master sarcastically asked the girl.

The girl looked up at the Master with big icy blue eyes and hugged him like a toddler would to their mother.

"Yes, she definitely loves you," the Doctor said, making his way to the door. When he passed by the girl she glared at him and held onto the Master tighter, like he was a stuffed animal.

The Master followed the Doctor and the girl walked closely behind, holding onto the Master's arm instead. Though the Master would never tell anyone this, he actually thought it was kind of cute how much she liked him. It made the Master feel good inside when she held onto him, like he actually had worth.

The Doctor led them into one of the medical bays that the Tardis had made. It had an exam table and all the classic things you would find in a medical bay. He patted the exam table for the girl to sit there but she only stared at him. "Master, can you get her to sit?"

"Why should I?" the Master asked.

The Doctor sighed. "Why does everyone find it so necessary to be stubborn?" He grabbed the girl's arm and led her over to the table, though he was very gentle about it. He didn't want to hurt her at all, but she was being quite difficult. He smiled at her and held up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

The girl glared at him and stayed silent, making it slightly awkward for the Doctor.

"Ok… Do you have a name?" The Doctor pointed to himself. "Doctor." Then he pointed to the Master. "Master." He pointed to her, wanting her to say her name, or what she was called.

She stared at him now, her eyes curious. Her icy blue eyes looked like they were thinking and the Doctor thought about how they looked like perfect windows into her mind. He could see the thought process and the work she was doing in her mysterious little head and wondered again how she came into existence. "Ka… Kai…" she tried to sound it out and the Doctor smiled at how cute she sounded. "Kaaaaaiiiii….kkkkkoooooo," she said.

"Kaiko?" the Doctor asked.

She looked past the Doctor to the Master and had a blank stare on her face, like she was waiting for his response. "Kaiko," the Master said.

Kaiko's eyes lit up and she jumped off the table, running over to him and hugging him like she hadn't seen him in years.

"So, her name is Kaiko. That means that she's probably had contact with other life forms, that called her Kaiko. Which also means that maybe she's just lost her memory and can't remember anything except for her name."

"Have you figured out what species she is yet?"

"No, I still have no clue as to what she could be. She has the appearance of a human, and yet every one of her cells is foreign to the species. We may have picked up a god."

"Great. You're just so good at screwing things up, aren't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, you must be hungry Kaiko," the Doctor said, going through the cupboards in his very rarely used kitchen.

The Master opened up the fridge and looked inside. "Mm, bigger on the inside… Lotsa choices." The Master picked up a wrapped up ham that was bigger than his head. "Is anything here even edible?" the Master asked, passing the ham to Kaiko.

The Doctor pulled out cans of tuna and set them down on the counter, rummaging through his old food. "Of course! Everything stays fresh forever."

"Oh of course," the Master said sarcastically as he kept handing things back to Kaiko. There was a horrible sound of metal being chafed that sent a shiver up the Master's spine like the sound of nails on a chalkboard. Both the Doctor and the Master turned around to find Kaiko licking her bony fingers. There were bones and scraps at her feet along with the remains of tuna cans, discarded casually. The Doctor picked up one of the cans and raised an eyebrow. "… She bit through the metal and ate the tuna…"

The Master smiled, finding himself liking this strange and mysterious girl more by the second. "She's carnivorous." 

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Look. She only ate the meat."

"You're right… She's carnivorous…" the Doctor looked at Kaiko and she smiled a wide smile from ear to ear, a little bit creepily, actually. The Doctor's eyebrows went up and he leaned forward when he saw the girl's teeth. They weren't normal human teeth, but sharp and pointed like an animal's. "Blimey, she's got shark teeth!"

Kaiko's smile dropped and she looked at the Master, like she expected him to say something or explain. "He thinks you're creepy," the Master said.

"Oi! I do not think that!" the Doctor yelled to the Master.

Kaiko wiped her hands on her dirty black shirt and walked over to the Master, standing behind him.

The Doctor sighed and started walking out of the kitchen. "Come on, we should find something for her to wear."

In the wardrobe section of the Tardis, the Master and the Doctor were looking for girl clothes in Kaiko's size while Kaiko was wandering around in the large wardrobe. The Doctor pulled out a t-shirt and jeans and held them up for Kaiko. "You want to wear this?"

Kaiko pointed inside her mouth, giving the universal symbol of 'gross'. The Doctor put it back and kept looking while the Master turned around and threw a pile of clothes at Kaiko. Kaiko looked excitedly at the pile and began looking for things she liked. She grabbed a few articles of clothing from the pile and started taking off her shirt before the Doctor turned around, a little surprised.

"Oh, uh, you don't change in the open, Kaiko."

The Master turned around and hid a smile at the sight of how clueless Kaiko was. He pointed to a changing room and Kaiko looked confused. "Change in there."

Kaiko gave a smile and a nod and ran cutely into the changing room.

"It's very curious," the Doctor said as he sat down, waiting for Kaiko.

"What?" the Master asked, sitting across from him.

"How she likes you so much and can't stand me. It's like she's met us before or something and has bad memories of it."

"Of you, you mean. Or you know, maybe she's just really smart."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the Master. "There's definitely something very big that we're missing. A girl doesn't just… appear. The Tardis took me to her for a reason."

"Maybe to just annoy the hell out of you. It's fun." The Master gave a boyish smile and the Doctor raised his eyebrow again.

Kaiko came out from the changing room wearing a quite adorable outfit. A black short sleeved shirt that cut off just above her hips that was rather large with an orange pumpkin on the front, a short Goth skirt with a spike belt, black army boots, orange and black striped socks going to mid thigh, and finally a black tie like the Master's to top it off. The Doctor stood up and the Master followed.

"She's so cute," the Master said, regretting it the moment he said it.

The Doctor smiled and looked at the Master who just rolled his eyes.

"Where did you even get those clothes?" the Master asked.

"Oh you know, travel around the universe long enough, you pick up some pretty interesting things."

"What, were you a punk teenage girl in one of your regenerations?" the Master asked, smirking.

"No, I just picked them up somewhere. Don't remember where exactly…" The Doctor turned back to Kaiko and gasped. "Wh- where did Kaiko go!"

The Doctor ran out of the room and the Master slowly followed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair, tense and stressed. He had barely slept and could feel himself growing anxious. Kaiko had been missing for two days. Two bloody days! And the Doctor couldn't so much as find her on his own bloody Tardis. It made him feel so useless that he couldn't find her. When he would run a search for any life forms onboard, the Tardis would say two, then glitch and shut down. It couldn't be possible.

The strange girl he had picked up was either much, much smarter than she had appeared, or she had somehow escaped into zero gravity space….

"Mission complete."

The Doctor jumped and turned around at the unfamiliar voice. "Kaiko! You're alright," the Doctor said, quite relieved.

Kaiko only glared at him, her icy blue eyes filled with hatred. "Mission complete."

"What? What are you talking about Kaiko?"

"Doctor," she said, though it wasn't perfect English. She held out her hand and pointed a fairly large knife at him. "Mission complete."

"Kaiko," he said, holding his hands up. "Put the knife down."

Kaiko's glare deepened and she grinned her devilish shark toothed grin. "Now, Kaiko complete."

Just then the Master walked in and froze at the sight. "Kaiko… What are you doing?"

Kaiko grinned at the Master, but it was an actual grin, unlike the creepy shark grin she gave the Doctor. "Complete." She said cheerily to the Master.

The Master began slowly making his way towards Kaiko while Kaiko was preoccupied with walking dangerously close to the Doctor. "What- how did you even get out?" the Doctor asked the Master as he backed up. Kaiko was only a foot away from the Doctor and raised the knife in her hand to strike. "Wait! Kaiko, we can talk about this. What's this mission you keep talking about? Did someone send you?"

Kaiko glared at the Doctor and lowered her knife. "Kaiko." She said. Then she plunged the knife into the Doctor's stomach and knocked him to the floor of the Tardis. She stabbed him again and he tried to grab her arm but she was quick and stabbed right in the middle of his two hearts.

Then, to Kaiko's surprise, something hard hit her on the side of her face and she yelped as she was knocked off the Doctor. Kaiko held her hand over her eye and looked up to see the Master standing over her. He grabbed the knife from her hand and picked her up by her neck, absolutely seething. "You little brat, you killed the Doctor!" He held the knife up to her chest and she whimpered, pleading for her life. "I need him to fly this stupid machine, you idiot." He gritted his teeth and Kaiko closed her eyes, grabbing onto his hand around her neck. "You don't even deserve to live." With those final words he plunged the knife into her chest and her eyes shot open, full of apology and sadness.


	5. Chapter 5

…Kaiko… The word floated around in the Doctor's mind as he seemingly floated in darkness. He enjoyed the feeling, having zero gravity. Everything was peaceful and dark, like when you've fallen into a deep, restful sleep without dream. He thought of the word again… Kaiko… It held some meaning to him in the back of his mind but he couldn't quite get it to register. He began thinking back to his days on Gallifrey, when he had been so young. Back when he had been at the Prydon Academy with Koschei. His best friend… Now Koschei hated him. He hated him so much.

There was a time, the Doctor remembered, when Koschei had been good. It wasn't his fault that he had gone insane, filled with hatred and bitterness. The Doctor tried to remember more, trying to dig deeper into his past that he had tried to forget so long ago. The pain of the memories returned and he soon remembered why he had been so desperate to forget. He missed speaking his language. He missed the sunset of Gallifrey, the bright orange sky, the twin suns. The mountains that went on forever, slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow…

He remembered it in his mind, wishing and longing to be there, to be at home. He thought of the word 'Kaiko' again, trying to register it to some kind of meaning. Then it hit him, the hard reality that pulled him out of his dark peacefulness. He felt life returning to his body, his mind returning, and felt the warmth of his own blood begin to flow through his body again. He opened his eyes slowly and saw light. He saw large, icy blue eyes staring down at him, studying him. "Kaiko," he said.

He had figured out the puzzle. He knew the answer to the riddle of the strange girl in nothingness. The Doctor sat up and felt his clothes pull on his skin, dried and sticky from the blood. Kaiko sat on her knees, sniffling and looking down at the floor. She averted his eyes and wiped her dripping nose with her wrist. "iiiii…." She sounded out slowly and quietly. "am sorrrrry." The end was almost a whisper but the Doctor heard her and fully accepted the apology. He stood up and helped her up, pulling her into a bear hug. She stood stiffly and awkwardly, probably having never once received a hug in her life.

"You are completely forgiven," the Doctor said.

He could feel Kaiko stiffen when he said that and she pulled out of the hug, awkwardly stumbling backwards. She turned and left for hall, leaving the Doctor a little confused.

He followed her down the hall and she stopped just before she entered the main control room. There the Master stood, hunched over the control base, obviously quite frustrated. "Why can't you just work, you damn machine!" the Master shouted, kicking it in annoyance. He saw something in the corner of his eye and spun around to face the Doctor. The Master had a look of pure horror on his face, scared to death of the Time Lord that had risen himself from the dead. "H-how the _bloody_ hell did you survive that!"

The Doctor walked down the stairs and began walking slowly towards the Master, who was backing away in fear. "I don't know how… All I know is that I'm back."

"It was that freak that killed you, not me! Go blame her for this!"

"Master," the Doctor said, stopping in front of the Master who was flat against the wall of the Tardis, wishing he could walk through walls. "That girl saved my life. Do you know how she did it?" The Doctor turned around to find that Kaiko was gone and had probably gone to rest. The Master took the opportunity to dart around the Doctor and escape, except that the Doctor was one step ahead of the Master. He grabbed the Master by the back of his collar and the Master was forced to stop, in fear of being choked to death.

"I don't bloody care how she did it!"

"I didn't die immediately. I saw what happened after she stabbed me."

The Master tried to pull away but the Doctor grabbed the front of his shirt and nearly lifted him off his feet.

"You murdered her. Don't you feel even a tiny bit of guilt for killing her? You stabbed her in the chest."

The Master gulped and wanted to look away but it was almost like the Doctor was forcing him to look. "The freak deserved it! She murdered you so I murdered her!"

"You can't just go around murdering people when you feel like it, just because you're angry Master."

"I'm the Master!" he shouted, trying to stand tall. The Doctor lifted him up further, causing the Master to have to stand on the tip of his toes. He clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes, trying to gain control over the situation. "I can do whatever the _hell_ I want."


End file.
